More Than Friends
by briswan
Summary: "Existe o amor da nossa vida, e existe a nossa alma gêmea." Esse era o lema de Bella e Edward. Amigos desde a infância, se recusavam a sucumbir aos desejos ocultos de seus corações, prezando a amizade acima de tudo. Mas o destino, em clima natalino, decide que é hora de fazer algo a respeito. Projeto One-Shot Oculta 2019.
1. 21 de Dezembro de 2017

**More Than Friends**

**Autora: **Bri Swan

**Beta: **Maria Eduarda

**Gênero: **Humor/Romance/Amizade

**Censura: **R-18

**Sinopse:**

"Existe o amor da nossa vida, e existe a nossa alma gêmea."

Esse era o lema de Bella e Edward. Os dois eram almas gêmeas inseparáveis, desde a infância até a vida adulta, mesmo com os percalços da vida. Juntos experimentaram dificuldades amorosas, familiares e escolares, e mesmo com a clara atração que existia entre os dois, prezavam a amizade acima de tudo. A distância entre eles faz com que nasçam os primeiros segredos e relacionamentos com outras pessoas.

Mas o destino, em clima natalino, decide que é hora de fazer algo a respeito.

Afinal, a vida não é só feita de desencontros.

**_Projeto One-Shot Oculta 2019._**

* * *

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence, mas More Than Friends e a doce Emily sim.**

**Hola! Essa fanfic faz parte do Projeto One-Shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre as autoras fãs de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também pode encontrar o link diretamente em meu perfil, na aba "Favorite Authors".**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha querida e amada amiga oculta Madu, Duda ou Bolt (redsubmarine_). Nos conhecemos desde os primórdios do fandom (obrigada VDN) e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por escrever algo para você - apesar de meus surtos rs. Gostaria de aproveitar o espaço para lhe parabenizar pelo seu TCC/Banca, tenho certeza que você arrasou, me desculpe por não lhe dar a devida atenção, mas eu estava surtando para conseguir terminar sua história.**

**Tenho MUITO orgulho de você, quando crescer quero ser assim. ****Te amo, você merece o mundo.  
**

**Muito obrigada pelas inspirações para a fic, dei tudo de mim para que a história fosse incrível e espero conseguir te fazer feliz com ela. ****Você diz que AMA o que escrevo porque minha escrita é leve, bem... Espero que ame essa história.**

**Também quero agradecer às meninas que acompanharam meus surtos desde o começo, ou que chegaram no bondinho apenas nessa reta final, mas que também fazem parte do nascimento desse filho. Maria, Karol, Candy, Melie, Pamzinha, Gab e Tamiris, vocês são TUDO pra mim.**

**Um super agradecimento pra Madu, que além de betar essa história e me aguentar surtando 24/7 na DM, ainda foi responsável por essa capa divina. E também para a Karol, que simplesmente salvou a minha vida e me deu uma luz quando eu quis desistir na última quinta-feira, você é PERFEITA!  
**

**Aos demais leitores, espero que curtam essa história que terá por volta de 5 ou 6 capítulos (se eu não surtar e escrever mais, ou menos rs).**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

"Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cause your words don't translate

And it's getting quite late

So please don't stay in touch"

Fuck You – Lily Allen

**21 de Dezembro de 2017 **

**4 dias para o Natal, 3 dias para a Véspera de Natal. **

POV Bella Swan

Suspirei impacientemente pela milésima vez nos últimos 5 minutos. Eu amava crianças, mas o garotinho no assento de trás estava me enlouquecendo com seus chutes em minha poltrona. Tudo o que eu queria era viajar em paz até Forks, sem que mais uma coisa me tirasse a paciência. No entanto, o universo parecia estar contra mim e eu estava certa de que, em outras vidas, ou eu colei chiclete na cruz ou fui o próprio Judas Iscariotes e hoje, a três dias da véspera de natal, eu estava recebendo uma punição pelos pecados de minhas outras encarnações.

Já não bastassem os contratempos para chegar ao aeroporto a tempo do voo – incluindo uma briga com uma idosa que tentara roubar o meu táxi –, tudo parecia conspirar contra mim e eu me perguntava o que mais aconteceria até o fim do dia para me derrubar, porque com certeza esse era o objetivo da vida hoje. Se você estiver ouvindo isso, "vida", saiba que você é uma vadia ingrata.

Grunhi irritada, sentindo os chutes do garotinho de novo e, sem paciência, mas com muita educação, virei-me para trás, sorrindo amigavelmente.

\- Bom dia, senhora. – cumprimentei a mãe do garoto, que me fitava com um ar de superioridade. Eu estava a ponto de xingar até sua última geração, somente pelo olhar que ela me lançou. – Você poderia, por favor, pedir para o seu filho parar de chutar a minha poltrona? Eu ficaria agradecida.

\- É claro. – respondeu sem graça, olhando feio para o garotinho loiro ao seu lado. – Henry, peça desculpas a moça.

\- Foi mal, tia! – disse debochado, sorrindo de canto.

\- Eu não sou sua tia. – respondi em um tom cortante. – Mas desculpas aceitas. Tenham uma boa viagem. – disse, virando-me para frente e respirando fundo para controlar minha irritação, afinal, por mais irritantes que as pessoas ao meu redor me parecessem, elas não tinham culpa de meu dia de cão.

Eu estava no ápice de meu estresse, tinha vivido muitos dias de cão nas últimas semanas. As demandas do escritório estavam altas – me fazendo sair depois do meu horário todos os dias –, minha dissertação do mestrado estava acabando com os meus dois últimos neurônios, minha sobrinha havia se machucado e levado alguns pontos – quase matando nossa família do coração –, mas felizmente tudo estava bem, e eu estava em um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso, do qual não conseguia sair.

Aliás, James, meu namorado, tinha uma grande parcela de culpa em meu estresse e possivelmente do meu ataque fulminante antes dos trinta anos. Estávamos brigando tanto ultimamente, que eu me perguntava todos os dias se valia a pena tudo isso – a resposta? Não. Eu já estava uma pilha de nervos com seus comportamentos estranhos, mas a gota d'água foi o dia em que ele, mais uma vez, tratou algo importante para mim, como algo insignificante.

[...]

**04 de Dezembro de 2017 **

_New York City, NY_

_\- Então... Eu tenho um convite pra te fazer. – comecei usando meu sorriso maroto e sentando em seu colo, tentando atrair sua atenção, que estava fixa em um dos contratos que ele lia._

_\- Eu realmente preciso ler esses contratos, Isabella. – disse impaciente, tentando me afastar._

_\- Será que você pode parar de ser o babaca Workaholick de sempre e me deixar falar por dois segundos? – perguntei perdendo a pouca paciência que me restava._

_Seu comportamento estranho vinha me irritando há semanas, James estava mais distante – muito mais distante do que ele já era normalmente – e muito mais frio em nossa relação. Bom, a verdade é que nunca fomos o casal apaixonado das comédias românticas de Hollywood, nosso relacionamento era pautado no bom sexo que podíamos dar um ao outro, e também no carinho que havíamos nutrido ao longo de nosso convívio durante os anos de faculdade. Por muito tempo, ele fora meu amigo colorido e, certo dia, James apenas resolveu rotular nossa relação, nos tornando exclusivos e namorados. Seus únicos momentos de "doçura" se resumiam a cenas em que tentava marcar território quando se sentia ameaçado por outra pessoa, ou para fingir que éramos um casal perfeito diante de seus amigos do escritório e de nossas famílias._

_A única coisa que ainda nos mantinha juntos era, de fato, o sexo – que já nem era mais tão bom assim... Minhas ex-namoradas conseguiriam facilmente fazer um trabalho melhor com a língua. Estávamos em uma relação mecânica e de aparências, e eu, sinceramente, não entendia porque ainda me submetia a isso. Mesmo com tantas razões, eu simplesmente não conseguia colocar um ponto final nisso, talvez por um medo infundado de nunca mais encontrar alguém e morrer sozinha cuidando de Bonnie e Viola – minhas gatas._

_Não que James fosse o grande amor da minha vida, mas sua companhia era agradável e ele tinha um bom pau. No entanto, eu sentia falta de ter alguém com quem pudesse dividir meus problemas; alguém pra me abraçar durante uma crise e dizer que tudo iria ficar tudo bem, ou que embarcasse em minhas loucuras sem me chamar de "infantil". Alguém que completasse minhas frases, que gostasse de livros e café tanto quanto eu, que pagasse meus lanches e caminhasse de mãos dadas comigo ao pôr do Sol._

_E, infelizmente, James não era isso._

_"Eu sei de alguém que poderia ser, se você quisesse...", disse minha mente traidora, fazendo com que eu balançasse a cabeça, saindo de meus devaneios e percebendo que James fazia uma pequena palestra sobre a importância de seus contratos internacionais._

_\- Foda-se! – bufei irritada, me levantando de seu colo e seguindo para meu quarto. – Eu só queria te convidar pra porra do Natal em família que temos todos os anos, como você bem sabe._

_\- Oh! – exclamou estarrecido, como se houvesse esquecido um detalhe importante que, aparentemente, era o jantar de minha família, do qual ele vinha participando nos últimos 2 anos. – Eu me esqueci disso... – murmurou, parecendo sem graça. Semicerrei os olhos em sua direção, me aproximando perigosamente._

_\- Você esqueceu o NATAL? – vociferei, dando ênfase na última palavra. – Porra, James! Você sabe o quanto eu amo o Natal, caralho?!_

_\- Eu sei, eu sei... Me perdoe, eu..._

_\- Como eu posso perdoar alguém que esquece o NATAL?_

_\- Para de ser dramática, Isabella. É só a droga de um feriado. – disse irritado, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Ofeguei chocada com sua audácia, afinal ele sabia o quanto as festas de fim de ano eram importantes para mim, uma vez que era a única chance que eu tinha durante o ano para rever meus pais e amigos de infância em minha cidade natal, já que meu trabalho tomava boa parte de meus dias e eu quase não podia viajar._

_\- Você é um idiota! – exclamei irritada._

_\- Olha Isabella, eu realmente não quero brigar com você agora. Eu preciso muito de silêncio e paz pra terminar de ler esse contrato._

_\- Então vai pra PUTA QUE TE PARIU COM ESSA PORRA DE CONTRATO! – gritei, pegando suas roupas do sofá – onde tivemos uma ótima transa, algumas horas atrás – e jogando em seu notebook. – Cai fora. – disse entredentes, apontando para a porta._

_\- Bella, não precisa ser assim, olha... – fez uma pausa, suspirando pesadamente e apanhando suas roupas para vesti-las. – Me desculpa, ok? Eu só estou estressado com as coisas do trabalho._

_\- Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com o seu trabalho. – respondi irritada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito._

_\- Eu sei! Me desculpe, ok? E bom, quanto ao seu convite... – coçou a nuca, parecendo cauteloso. – Eu infelizmente não poderei ir esse ano. Caius me pediu que viajasse em seu lugar e conseguisse a assinatura dos Canadenses nos contratos pessoalmente._

_\- Seu... seu... – arquejei, tentando encontrar um palavrão bom o bastante. No entanto, decidi que ele simplesmente não merecia nada de mim, assim como eu, aparentemente, não merecia estar ao seu lado em suas decisões importantes. – Só vai embora._

_\- Bella..._

_\- SAI! – gritei, tentando conter as lágrimas de ódio que se formaram em meus olhos._

_James ergueu os braços em rendição, vestiu suas roupas na velocidade da luz e apanhou suas tralhas, saindo pela porta alguns minutos depois, sob meu olhar fulminante. Assim que a porta se fechou, deixei-me chorar por estar em um relacionamento onde nunca houvera amor, apenas um comodismo que era bastante conveniente aos dois._

_Ouvi meu telefone tocando no quarto, limpei as lágrimas e tentei me acalmar enquanto fazia meu caminho até lá. Apanhei o aparelho e olhei o nome no visor. Mr. Cacatua. Foi inevitável não sorrir minimamente, mesmo com as lágrimas brincando em meus olhos, e imediatamente atendi, antes que ele ficasse preocupado._

_"Alô? Bella?"_

_\- Oi! – respondi com a voz rouca do choro recente._

_"Tudo bem? Você tá com a voz estranha... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

_\- Não, tá tudo bem! E você? – menti, tentando disfarçar, mas ele me conhecia melhor._

_"Eu estou preocupado e gostaria que você parasse de mentir pra mim quando eu sei que você, claramente, não está bem."_

_\- Por que você está me ligando essa hora? Devem ser... 6 da manhã ai em Londres? – perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto._

_"Não mude de assunto! Eu conheço seus truques, mocinha! E bom, eu tive um sonho... Um pesadelo, na verdade... e nele você me chamava e pedia a minha ajuda então, bem, eu precisava te ligar pra saber se está tudo bem, mas posso ver que não. Desembucha."_

_Após isso, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi chorar copiosamente em seu ouvido por horas a fio, sabendo que ele era o único a quem poderia confiar meus segredos e inseguranças. Sempre fora assim e sempre seria. Edward sempre estaria ali para mim e eu sempre poderia contar com sua fidelidade._

_[...]_

Sorri involuntariamente ao pensar em Edward. As coisas poderiam ser tão diferentes se fosse ele ao invés de...

_"Senhores passageiros, informamos que nos próximos minutos passaremos por uma pequena turbulência, pois passaremos por um grande conjunto de nuvens. Pedimos que retornem aos seus assentos e afivelem os cintos. O serviço de bordo será interrompido até que a situação esteja normalizada."_

Oh, Merda... Fechei os olhos respirando fundo e tentando não entrar em pânico, turbulências sempre me deixavam ansiosa. Antes que pudesse surtar de verdade, mesmo já estando em total desespero, fiz uma oração a Deus, pedindo que meu dia não fosse tão de cão ao ponto de fazer meu avião cair.

.

"Senhores passageiros, sejam bem-vindos a Las Vegas. São 10:41 da manhã e a temperatura local é de 16 graus. Por medidas de segurança, pedimos que permaneçam com seus cintos afivelados até que os sinais luminosos se apaguem. Passageiros em trânsito para Phoenix devem permanecer a bordo. Informamos que é proibido fumar durante nossa permanência no solo. Passageiros que fazem conexão neste aeroporto, e os que se destinam a esta cidade, deverão desembarcar com seus pertences. Todo orientação será fornecida por nossa equipe de recepção, que os assistirá. Por favor, verifiquem se estão em posse de seus documentos. A saída será feita pelas portas dianteiras e traseiras para agilizar o desembarque. A Eclipse Airlines agradece a preferência. Tenham um ótimo dia."

\- Graças a Deus! – suspirei aliviada, esticando minhas pernas e sentindo meus músculos protestarem pela falta de espaço – pobrezinhos, mal sabiam que ainda enfrentaríamos outro avião.

Assim como os demais passageiros, apanhei meus pertences e deixei a aeronave, sendo recepcionada pelas aeromoças que me explicaram onde deveria fazer minha próxima conexão. Agradeci a atenção e o atendimento, e ignorando as recomendações de me dirigir ao meu portão, fui atravessei o aeroporto, em busca do portão de desembarque do voo de meu irmão. Ao chegar lá, por sorte, recebi a informação de que seu voo ainda não havia pousado, mas estava próximo.

Infelizmente não havíamos conseguido comprar passagens no mesmo voo, já que eu tinha conseguido a minha passagem em uma promoção relâmpago, pegando um dos últimos lugares da aeronave, enquanto eles – que eram três: Emmett, Rosalie e Emily – conseguiram comprar para o voo seguinte, mas com um tempo maior de conexão. Por esse motivo, Emily iria comigo para Forks, enquanto seus pais aproveitariam as seis horas de conexão jogando nos cassinos de Las Vegas, local onde, coincidentemente, eles haviam se casado, alguns anos atrás.

Decidi dar uma volta pelo local e procurar uma cafeteria por ali e, por sorte – talvez o destino estivesse tentando se redimir comigo –, encontrei um Starbucks próximo ao portão de desembarque deles. Adentrei o local, sentindo o delicioso aroma de café moído e fiz meu pedido, a bebida especial de Natal, obviamente. Enquanto esperava, varri meus olhos pelo estabelecimento, percebendo o movimento frenético de pessoas apressadas e sedentas por cafeína.

Franzi o cenho ao ver uma cabeleira loira um pouco familiar, mas balancei a cabeça, deveria estar vendo coisas. Minha mente curiosa, no entanto, não me deixou em paz por muito tempo e logo me peguei inclinada atrás de uma das pilastras da cafeteria, tentando enxergar o rosto da pessoa loira que não me era estranha. Parecia tanto o...

\- James?! Chocolate quente com chantilly extra. – chamou o barista em alto e bom som, capturando minha atenção. Desviei o olhar para o balcão onde as bebidas eram retiradas e meu cenho se franziu ao ver James, o meu James, se inclinando para pegar sua bebida.

\- Que diabos...? – murmurei confusa, sem entender nada. Ele não deveria estar em New York? Mais precisamente indo para o Canadá?

Estava pronta para ir confrontá-lo e perguntar que raios ele fazia em Las Vegas, quando a cena a seguir me deixou congelada onde estava.

\- Victória?! Frappuccino de Chá Verde! – o mesmo barista chamou e uma moça ruiva de cabelos encaracolados, linda de morrer, que estava ao lado de James o tempo todo, embora eu não tenha percebido, foi até o balcão e apanhou sua bebida. Com um sorriso malicioso ela o agradeceu e levou a bebida aos lábios e bebericou, lambendo-os em seguida e voltando para perto de meu namorado, que simplesmente apanhou a mão da mulher e a puxou em sua direção, colando seus lábios nos dela, lhe dando um beijo desentupidor de pia no meio da cafeteria.

Eu estava estarrecida, completamente congelada atrás da pilastra, enquanto os dois saiam da loja de mãos dadas, rindo como um lindo casal de filmes românticos. Eu não conseguia me mover, apenas encarar os dois que compartilhavam sorrisos e sussurros ao pé do ouvido enquanto deslizavam pelo saguão do aeroporto.

James não estava indo para o Canadá.

Não havia contrato e nem acionistas.

Havia apenas outra em sua cama.

E então, como num filme onde as cenas passam todas diante de seus olhos como num plano sequência, eu finalmente entendi o que estivera a minha frente há muito tempo. Seu comportamento estranho, a falta de telefonemas, seu desinteresse por meus assuntos, sua frieza e distância, o perfume estranho – que ele dizia ser de uma "colega de trabalho" que o abraçara –, as mensagens suspeitas e, principalmente, suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Tudo se encaixou como as peças de um quebra-cabeça se encaixam ao final de sua resolução.

\- Isabella!? Mocha Árvore de Natal! – sai de meus devaneios, ouvindo meu nome ser chamado. – Isabella?

\- Desculpe, sou eu. – respondi ao rapaz, que parecia impaciente ao entregar minha bebida.

Fiz tudo automaticamente, ainda em choque, e caminhei para fora do Starbucks, procurando por James e sua amante nas proximidades, por algum milagre – ou desgraça –, os avistei em frente a uma Joalheria, apontando para os lindos anéis de brilhante na vitrine. Uma lágrima solitária caiu de meus olhos e eu a enxuguei, não lhe daria esse gostinho. James não valia a pena.

De repente, tomada por um sentimento de ódio que crescia em meu peito, decidi fazer o meu próprio jogo. Apanhei meu celular e telefonei para o seu número, observando cada passo seu de longe. O traidor pediu licença e se distanciou da ruiva, não antes de deixar um casto beijo em seus lábios, e atendeu a ligação.

_"James."_

\- Oi, meu amor. – saudei-o cinicamente, fingindo doçura.

_"Bella? Oi, meu bem! Já chegou em Seattle?"_

Pude vê-lo andar de um lado para o outro, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo ansioso.

\- Não, não. Ainda não, estou em uma conexão. – soltei, vendo-o assumir uma postura tensa e olhar cuidadosamente ao seu redor. Tive que me esconder rapidamente quando seu olhar quase alcançou o lugar onde eu estava.

_"Conexão, é? Em que aeroporto?"_

\- Em San Francisco. – menti, vendo seus ombros caírem em alívio.

_"Oh, sim. Que bom. Também estou no aeroporto, já vou embarcar para o Canadá."_

\- Oh, que ótimo. – respondi irônica.

_"Eu sei que você está chateada comigo, Bells. Mas eu prometo que quando eu voltar vou te compensar direito por esse vacilo, ok? Eu realmente queria estar com você agora, mas..."_

\- Mas esse contrato é muito importante pra você, né? – ironizei mais uma vez.

_"Não pra mim, para a empresa. Você sabe como é, né? Eu sou um dos favoritos a ser o braço direito de Caius, não posso decepcioná-lo, você entende, certo?_

\- Não tenha dúvidas que eu entendo, James. Se tem uma coisa que eu entendo, é isso. – disse rindo nervosamente. Ao longe pude ver a ruiva se aproximando dele novamente e ele, imediatamente começou sua despedida.

_"Fico feliz que entenda, meu amor. Nos falamos depois, está bem? Tenho que embarcar agora. Beijos."_

Desligou na minha cara, antes mesmo que pudesse respondê-lo, e guardou o telefone no bolso, enlaçando a cintura da tal Victória e puxando-a para mais uma demonstração de afeto em público. Os alto falantes anunciaram que o avião de Emmett havia pousado então me apressei em fazer o que tinha planejado e rapidamente segui o casal que se dirigia à saída do aeroporto de mãos dadas. Os dois pareciam bastantes concentrados um no outro, tanto que não perceberam quando me aproximei por trás. Sorri maleficamente, lembrando-me de meus tempos de adolescência em que aprontava com Edward e, em grande estilo me preparei para o espetáculo.

Sem perder tempo, cutuquei James que se virou rapidamente, pronto para questionar quem quer que fosse e, sem cerimônias, fechei minha mão direita em punho e acertei-lhe o lado esquerdo do rosto com toda a força que tinha. O babaca se desequilibrou, cambaleando para o lado e esbarrando em outras pessoas que passavam e assistiam a cena. Sua amante soltou um gritinho de pânico, correndo para longe dele.

\- Mas o que... – começou a falar e, quando me viu a sua frente, sua frase morreu, dando lugar aos olhos arregalados e a boca de peixe, se abrindo e fechando. – Bella... eu... eu...

\- Você não estava indo pro Canadá, James?! – perguntei em alto e bom som. Uma pequena plateia assistia a tudo de camarote, enquanto ele tentava explicar o inexplicável. – Pois bem, não me interessa. Eu vim aqui te dar a sua passagem pra PUTA QUE TE PARIU, SEU CANALHA. – gritei o final, abrindo o meu copo de café e jogando tudo em sua roupa impecável, sujando seu terno de muitos dólares, com o qual eu estava pouco me fodendo.

James estava tão chocado que ficou sem reação e, aproveitando seu estado, utilizei um dos bons e velhos conselhos de Charlie Swan: "Se um homem tentar te machucar, não hesite em lhe chutar bolas".

Bem, papai... Espero que fique orgulhoso. Reuni todo o ódio que havia em mim e chutei-lhe as bolas, ouvindo um arquejar coletivo dos homens do recinto, enquanto ele caia no chão segurando suas merdas e gemendo de dor.

\- Feliz Natal, querido! – desejei sorrindo angelicalmente. Eu esperava que suas bolas ficassem azuis, apodrecessem e caíssem. O pensamento me fez rir como idiota e, antes que ele pudesse se recuperar – ou que chamassem os seguranças – dei no pé, pegando minhas malas e correndo de volta até o portão de desembarque de Emmett.

Respirei fundo, sentindo o doce gostinho de chutar as bolas de um filho da puta e sorri como nunca nas últimas semanas. Sorri ainda mais ao ver Rosalie com uma pequena garotinha loira em seus braços e meu irmão logo atrás, carregado com suas muitas malas, passando pelo portão de desembarque.

\- Tia Bellaaaaaaaaaa! – Emily gritou em alto e bom som, após sua mãe apontar em minha direção e soltá-la para que ela corresse até mim.

Sorri para ela, abrindo meus braços e pegando-a no ar, sentindo seu delicioso cheirinho de criança.

\- Emmy! Titia sentiu tanto a sua falta. – murmurei cheirando seus cabelinhos loiros.

\- Só dela? – Rose perguntou cruzando os braços no peito.

\- Óbvio!? E de quem mais seria? – perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- De mim, obviamente, né maninha? – perguntou meu irmão mais velho, lançando-me uma piscadela.

\- Coitados, né Emmy? Acham que podem competir com você.

\- Titia Bella é só minha. – disse abraçando meu pescoço com força e deixando um beijo molhado em minha bochecha.

\- Garota, você saiu de dentro de mim?! Deveria estar do meu lado. – Rosalie disse incrédula. – Sua traidorazinha de merda.

\- Merda! – repetiu sorrindo matreira.

\- Não pode falar isso, é feio filha. – repreendeu Emmett. – Depois você fica se perguntando com quem ela aprende essas coisas.

\- Você não vai me deixar como única culpada nessa história, Emmett McCarty Swan. - apontou o dedo para ele, iniciando uma discussão sobre qual dos dois tinha o vocabulário mais chulo e, por consequência, era culpado dos palavrões que a pequena reproduzia.

Assistia à discussão, sobre quem era a "má influência" dos palavrões, achando tudo muito cômico. Emmett e Rosalie eram um casal engraçado e tão desbocados quanto uma família de marinheiros – constantemente me perguntava se eles haviam sido criados por uma ou se tinham feito escolinha em alto mar. No entanto, quando eles ameaçavam fazer um pequeno festival de palavrões no meio do aeroporto, lembrei-os de que Emily e eu tínhamos apenas 45 minutos para embarcar em nosso outro voo.

Corremos pelo aeroporto, fazendo com que a diversão de Emily – que estava sentada em cima das malas, que estavam no carrinho de transporte do aeroporto – fosse garantida. Despachamos nossas malas e chegamos ao nosso portão quando o embarque havia acabado de se iniciar.

\- Bom, eu não preciso fazer recomendações. Acho que, além de nós dois, você é a pessoa que mais a conhece. Não poderia deixá-la em mãos melhores. – disse minha cunhada com um sorriso maternal. – Quando chegarem a Forks nos avisem, ok?

\- Sim senhora, mamãe. – brinquei, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. – E vocês... – disse, apontando para os dois. – Não bebam demais e nem apostem o apartamento de vocês. Por mais que eu ame vocês, não vou dividir meu apartamento com vocês de novo. Deus me livre acordar e ver a Rosalie com a boca na botija, literalmente. – comentei, prendendo o riso ao vê-los corados. Esse episódio fora traumatizante, mas eu não podia perder a oportunidade de constranger Emmett com isso sempre que podia.

\- Engraçadinha. – resmungou ele com as orelhas vermelhas.

\- Bom, nos vemos em algumas horas. – disse pegando nossas bagagens de mão. – Amo vocês! – disse, abraçando cada um deles. Primeiro Emmett e depois Rose, enquanto meu irmão esmagava sua filha em um abraço de urso.

\- Tem algo diferente no seu olhar, que eu não sei o que é... – disse ela me encarando com curiosidade. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei?

\- Ah, nada demais. – dei de ombros. – Só chutei as bolas de um babaca.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Emmett, que brincava com a filha parou tudo e me encarou perplexo.

\- O que...?

\- Vejo vocês em Forks! – gargalhei me sentindo muito leve e feliz. Apanhei minhas bagagens e as de Emmy, peguei em sua mãozinha pequena e fugi com ela para longe das perguntas dos dois, passando pelo portão de embarque, rumo a Forks.

.

Posamos em Seattle algumas horas depois e Emily, que já havia dormido e acordado, agora reclamava sobre estar com fome, enquanto enviava uma mensagem para avisar meu pai que já havíamos chegado e perguntar onde ele estava. Carreguei minha sobrinha resmungona até a esteira, peguei nossas malas e levei-a até a pequena praça de alimentação que havia no aeroporto.

\- O que você vai querer?

\- Sovete! – respondeu saltitante em sua voz infantil.

\- Nananinanão! Tem que comer alguma coisa salgada antes. – disse, tentando não ceder aos seus encantadores olhos azuis pidões, como os de Rose. – E nem adianta fazer essa carinha de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança.

\- Pu favô, titia! – implorou juntando as mãozinhas e fazendo os olhinhos fofinhos.

\- Eu não vou cair nessa. – disse firme, cruzando os braços no peito.

\- Pu favôzinhooooooooo! – pediu com uma voz fininha. Ficamos nos encarando por um momento e, quando ela fez seu pequeno biquinho adorável eu sabia quem havia vencido a batalha.

Minutos depois, saímos da loja com alguns salgados e um grande sorvete de morango que melecava toda a sua mão e seu rosto. Sem aguentar tanta fofura, peguei meu celular e registrei o momento, postando sua foto em meu Instagram. Rosalie certamente me mataria por alimentar sua filha com sorvete antes mesmo do jantar, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Minha bateria estava quase acabando quando recebi a ligação de meu pai, dizendo que estava nos esperando na saída leste do aeroporto. Meu senso de direção sempre fora ruim, então levou o dobro do tempo para chegar até o local, visto que tínhamos que parar a cada metro quadrado andado para pedir informações, mas mesmo com muita luta, chegamos à saída indicada e fomos recepcionadas com beijos e abraços saudosos do Chefe bigodudo mais charmoso de Forks.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta, criança... – murmurou beijando meus cabelos.

\- Eu também, papai. Eu também... – sussurrei sentindo as lágrimas pinicarem em meus olhos. Charlie e eu nunca fomos bons em demonstrar sentimentos, então nos entendíamos perfeitamente nesse quesito. No entanto, suas pequenas demonstrações de afeto me deixavam tão emotiva a ponto de querer chorar.

\- Emmy também tem sadade! – disse a pequena, abraçando as pernas do avô, que se abaixou – reclamando das dores nas costas – para pegá-la no colo.

\- E o vovô morreu de saudades de você também, pipoquinha! Venham, vamos pra casa. Renée está louca de ansiedade esperando vocês, só não está pior porque Jasper já chegou com Alice. – disse nos guiando até sua chamativa viatura de polícia.

\- Eles chegaram? – perguntei com curiosidade. Havia falado com Alice há dois dias e me esquecera completamente de responder suas últimas mensagens devido a tanta correria e estresse.

\- Sim, inclusive ela e sua mãe tiveram uma longa conversa cheia de reclamações sobre como você tem a capacidade de esquecer as coisas, principalmente de respondê-las no WhatsApp.- disse colocando Emily no carro, em sua cadeirinha, e abrindo o porta-malas.

\- Elas ainda não entenderam que eu sou a Dory de Procurando Nemo? – preguntei zombeteira, ajudando-o a colocar as bagagens no carro e logo estávamos colocando o pé na estrada, de volta a Forks.

Conversamos o caminho todo sobre diversos assuntos e as novidades de NY. Emily, sempre tagarela, contou sobre o coleguinha de classe que a aborrecia e, em seguida, caiu no sono enquanto passávamos por Port Angeles. Tentei ligar meu celular, mas sua bateria havia morrido. Charlie me ofereceu o carregador do carro e eu, desesperada, aceitei, ligando o coitado que travou horrores depois de receber todas as mensagens acumuladas. Três de Rosalie – querendo saber se já havíamos chegado –, algumas do escritório e do grupo da família, 27 mensagens de James, que fiz o favor de visualizar apenas para ter o prazer de bloquear o número e outras 5 de Edward, que imediatamente abri.

_**[21/12/2017 02:00:07 PM] Mr. Cacatua****:** E aí? Já chegou? Acho que não, mas essas mensagens são pra quando você pousar._

_**[21/12/2017 02:00:48 PM] Mr. Cacatua****:** Você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria já estar chegando no nosso mundinho verde aka Forks... Puta merda, eu não aguento mais lançar notas nesse sistema, sabe? O professor não tem vida e nem Natal. O mínimo que eu merecia era uma CEIA pelo estresse que eu tô passando por causa desse diretor filho da puta. Cheguei mais cedo no aeroporto e tô lançando as notas que faltam, vê se pode? Eu de FÉRIAS trabalhando... Como você diria: "100% escravo do capitalismo"._

_**[21/12/2017 03:45:48 PM] Mr. Cacatua****: **Bella, estou prestes a embarcar. Seu voo já deve estar chegando, né? Já são 1:45 AM aqui... bom, não sei se meu voo tem Wi-Fi grátis, se não tiver eu não vou pagar pra usar o deles nem a pau. Máfia do caralho!_

_**[21/12/2017 03:46:00 PM] Mr. Cacatua****:** Bem, nos falamos em algumas horas na minha conexão em Virgínia ok? Amo você! Menos de 24hs pra te ver! Mal vejo a hora de te abraçar bem apertado e não soltar nunca mais._

_**[21/12/2017 03:46:59 PM] Mr. Cacatua****:** Mande notícias quando chegar, vou adorar ler algo seu._

_**[21/12/2017 04:06:07 PM] Mr. Cacatua****:** TEM WI-FI GRÁTIS NO VOO! LOUVADO SEJA O DEUS DO PROLETARIADO! AMÉM! Já vamos decolar, beijocas._

Não pude deixar de rir de seu jeito bobo, Edward era uma figura, um pateta incorrigível e eu amava isso nele, assim como tantas outras coisas. Éramos amigos há tanto tempo que perdemos a conta em um dos muitos aniversários de amizade. Sorria como uma idiota – assim como toda vez que ele me mandava mensagem – e tratei de respondê-lo, sob o olhar questionador de Charlie, que assistia minhas reações de camarote.

_**[21/12/2017 05:30:59 PM] Bella Swan:** Hey, you! Chegamos há mais ou menos uma hora, Emily está comigo e estamos indo para Forks – Charlie nos pegou._

_**[21/12/2017 05:31:34 PM] Bella Swan: **Aposto que você estava usando seus óculos de professor, aqueles que te deixam extremamente sexy HAHAHA. Adoro eles rs. Espero que tenha lançado as notas direitinho. Estou ansiosa para vê-lo, minha cadelinha do capitalismo._

_**[21/12/2017 05:31:54 PM] ****Bella Swan****:** Menos de 24hs! Eu estou surtando de ansiedade! Mal vejo a hora de ter você aqui comigo... Tenho tanta coisa pra te contar. Se você soubesse..._

_**[21/12/2017 05:32:26 PM] ****Bella Swan****:** Mas vou deixar isso pra mais tarde. Fico feliz que seu avião tenha Wi-Fi, porque o meu não deu nem mesmo um snack gostoso._

_**[21/12/2017 05:32:43 PM] ****Bella Swan****:** Te esperando ansiosamente com os gingerbreads que você gosta. Fiz dois potes pra você, estão na mala. Te amo!_

_**[21/12/2017 05:32:59 PM] ****Bella Swan****:** Estou esperando por você, Mr. Cullen. Não se atrase._

Enviei todas as mensagens e antes que pudesse bloquear meu celular, suas respostas chegaram aos montes e na velocidade da luz – se isso aqui fosse a ficção, poderia facilmente comparar com as cartas de Harry Potter chegando por todos os lados na residência dos Dursley.

_**[21/12/2017 05:35:07 PM] Mr. Cacatua:** O que aconteceu? Me conte, não tenho mais nada para fazer além de ter o prazer inenarrável de conversar contigo._

_**[21/12/2017 05:35:27 PM] Mr. Cacatua:** Estou com saudades de Emily... Mande um beijo para ela e Charlie._

_**[21/12/2017 05:35:39 PM] Mr. Cacatua:** E sim, eu estava usando os malditos óculos e, ao contrário do que você insiste em dizer, eu fico horrível com eles._

_**[21/12/2017 05:35:59 PM] Mr. Cacatua:** O snack deles é ótimo, você deveria viajar pela New Moon Airlines, a Eclipse é furada, acredite._

_**[21/12/2017 05:36:09 PM] Mr. Cacatua:** PUTA MERDA! Eu quero TANTO comer teus gingerbreads! É por isso que você é o amor da minha vida._

_**[21/12/2017 05:36:13 PM] Mr. Cacatua:** Casa comigo?_

_**[21/12/2017 05:36:30 PM] Mr. Cacatua:** ASSINALE SUA RESPOSTA: ( ) Sim ( ) Óbvio ( ) Claro_

Ri baixinho de suas mensagens, fazendo meu pai franzir o cenho e olhar de relance para mim com uma expressão de confusão estampada em seu rosto.

\- James? – perguntou com um sorriso forçado, parecendo desconfortável por falar de meu namorado – bem, agora ex –, que ele detestava. No entanto, mesmo com sua aversão a James, sabia que ele era curioso demais para se conter.

\- Na verdade, Edward. – respondi com um dar de ombros, sorrindo minimamente.

\- Oh! – simplesmente respondeu, voltando a prestar atenção na estrada, com um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios. Franzi o cenho, dando de ombros novamente. Charlie era estranho às vezes.

Continuei a falar com Edward, dando voltas sobre o acontecimento de mais cedo com James – apenas justifiquei dizendo que esse assunto deveria ser tratado pessoalmente, pois precisaria de seu consolo. Obviamente Edward não gostou da ideia, mas não forçou a barra, nos guiando por outros assuntos de menor complexidade.

Só paramos de trocar mensagens quando cruzamos a fronteira de Forks, onde sua placa enorme de boas-vindas me saudou, fazendo-me sentir o gostinho de estar em casa novamente. Abri a janela do carro, inspirando profundamente e sentindo o cheirinho tão característico de minha cidade natal: úmido e chuvoso, mas agora com uma camada espessa de neve, que cobria metade do verde de minha cidade "alienígena", como Edward e eu costumávamos chamá-la.

\- Bem-vinda de volta ao lar. – murmurou Charlie com a voz rouca, pigarreando em seguida.

\- É sempre bom voltar... – murmurei vendo as paisagens no caminho, lembrando-me de cada singelo momento vivido ali.

Meus primeiros anos de vida, meus irmãos brincando de pique-esconde comigo no parque, nossas brincadeiras com os Cullen, minha ida à escolinha com Jasper segurando minha mão e dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem. Meu primeiro dente de leite caído, minha primeira crise adolescente, meu primeiro amor platônico, minha primeira briga, meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro relacionamento, meu primeiro PT, minha aceitação própria, minha primeira transa, meu primeiro carro... Tudo isso e muito mais que havia acontecido nesta cidade ovo.

Sai de meus devaneios, me sentindo bastante emocional, quando Charlie estacionou na garagem de casa, ligando as sirenes de sua viatura para chamar a atenção – em minha infância eu amava isso, na adolescência quase morria de vergonha e hoje, bom, eu poderia dirigir a rádio patrulha. Sai rapidamente, sem esperar por ele, louca para abraçar minha mãe, que havia acabado de abrir a porta e soltar um grito estridente.

\- MEU BEBÊ! – berrou abrindo seus braços para mim e me envolvendo em um reconfortante abraço cheio de saudades. – Ah, querida... – murmurou com a voz embargada, cheirando meus cabelos. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, meu amor! A tecnologia não faz jus a sua beleza e nem mata a saudade que tenho de vocês. – resmungou ainda me esmagando.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta, mãe... – murmurei em seus braços, sentindo seu cheirinho gostoso, que fazia todos os meus problemas serem pequenininhos, como se ela pudesse lutar todas as minhas batalhas em meu lugar e me proteger da maldade do mundo. Eu sabia melhor, no entanto.

Continuamos abraçadas até que Charlie nos interrompeu, pedindo que o ajudássemos com Emmy. Rapidamente apanhei minha sobrinha do bebê conforto, aninhando-a em meu colo e entrando em casa, enquanto meus pais recolhiam nossos pertences.

Varri os olhos pelo lugar, tudo estava exatamente do jeitinho que eu imaginava, com exceção da extravagante decoração de Natal que Renée fazia todos os anos. Franzi o cenho ao tentar entender o tema da árvore desse ano, já que em todos os natais ela descobria ou inventava um "tema" para a decoração do pinheirinho – para vocês entenderem a situação, no último ano o "tema" tinha sido o Oscar de Leonardo DiCaprio, de forma que a árvore inteira fora decorada com pequenos "Oscares" e algumas fotos do ator, pelo qual mamãe era completamente maluca.

Sem entender muito bem a decoração desse ano e, ainda com Emily ressonando tranquilamente em meu colo, me aproximei da árvore. Havia algumas polaroids presas a alguns galhos, com fotos de nossa família – à medida que olhava as imagens, reconhecia os Cullen e Hale em algumas, mas o foco principal era nossa família.

Além disso, ainda havia outros enfeites como pisca-piscas, bolinhas reluzentes e estrelas, mas o que verdadeiramente captou minha atenção foram 5 itens em especial, que estavam distribuídos aleatoriamente pela árvore: uma estrela de xerife com um bigode engraçado; um réplica em miniatura do Titanic – filme favorito de minha mãe; um controle do Super Nitendo, que Jasper amava mais que sua própria vida; a bola de baseball autografada que Emmett ganhou de seu jogador favorito, depois de participar de um sorteio de supermercado; e por fim, meu gatinho de pelúcia com uma roupinha de crochê que continha as cores rosa, lavanda e azul.

Fiquei um tempo encarando o gatinho, tentando entender o motivo das cores e ofeguei de surpresa quando, algum tempo depois, entendi seu significado. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de alegria e emoção, eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que minha mãe havia feito isso...

\- As cores do orgulho bi... – murmurei, tocando a roupa do ursinho com todo o cuidado do mundo.

\- Você gostou? – perguntou ela, chegando silenciosamente e parando ao meu lado, fitando-me com expectativa. – Eu mesma aprendi a fazer crochê, só pra conseguir fazer essa roupinha. Não ficou perfeita nem nada, mas é de cora... – não deixei que ela terminasse a frase e puxei-a em até mim, lhe dando um abraço desajeitado, por conta de Emily entre nós, e chorei em seu ombro.

\- Obrigada, mamãe... Isso significa muito pra mim. – murmurei fungando.

\- Eu sempre disse que iria te amar do jeitinho que você é, não disse? – perguntou e eu só consegui assentir. – Nada mais justo que te representar com algo que é importante pra você, algo que faz parte de quem você é. – sussurrou, erguendo meu rosto para olhar em meus olhos. Acariciou minha bochecha com carinho e se inclinou, deixando um beijo em minha testa.

\- Obrigada! – agradeci mais uma vez, tentando sem sucesso, acalmar minhas emoções.

\- Ora, bobinha! Não precisa me agradecer. – disse com seu sorriso maternal. – Venha, vamos colocar Emily na cama. – assenti, seguindo-a pelas escadas. Caminhava atrás de Renée, seguindo seus passos e pensando no quão sortuda eu era por ter uma mãe que me amasse, independente de minha orientação sexual.

Sinto-me até boba por um dia ter pensado que ela me colocaria para fora de casa e nunca mais olharia em minha cara, depois que contasse a ela que eu era bissexual. No entanto, quando somos jovens e estamos diante de algo novo – diante do desconhecido – , temos medo e criamos os piores cenários em nossas mentes, quando tudo seria tão mais fácil se apenas enfrentássemos nosso destino.

Obviamente, eu não fui diferente, mas felizmente meu melhor amigo esteve comigo e, mesmo que estivesse com medo do mundo ao meu redor, saber que tinha alguém para lutar comigo, já era o bastante para me manter de pé.

_[...]_

_**29 de Março de 2011 **_

_Forks, WA_

_Contorcia minhas mãos sobre a mesa, suando em bicas enquanto esperava meu melhor amigo chegar. Estava em nosso "point" oficial de encontros sérios, a lanchonete dos Clark, desde que Edward decretara a lei n° 5 do nosso código de amizade que dizia que "Nada é tão ruim que um milkshake não possa melhorar". Eu esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse certo dessa vez._

_Honestamente, eu não sabia muito bem como iria contar sobre a recente realização de algo que estivera o tempo todo em minha frente, mas eu sabia que precisava lhe dizer, afinal, Edward era meu melhor amigo. Ele não iria me julgar, iria?_

_Isso eu ainda não sabia, mas o que eu sabia era que sentia um alívio enorme por, depois de muito tempo tentando ignorar algo que estava em mim, finalmente ser livre para entender meus sentimentos. Eu queria espalhar minha alegria ao mundo, mas tinha medo das reações das pessoas ao meu redor, de meus amigos e, principalmente de minha família, mas tinha certeza que de Edward não poderia esconder isso por muito mais tempo._

_Estava farta de sentir medo, porque por muito tempo tinha medo de descobrir o que estava escondido em meu "eu" e acho que é como aquele ditado que diz que "temos medo do desconhecido". Para mim, tudo isso era algo novo, eu era uma bagunça de sentimentos e pensamentos turvos – que constantemente deixava em "banho maria" e ignorava a realidade, fingindo que estava tudo bem. No entanto, fora quando Jane Hale - irmã mais velha de Rose – se abrira comigo sobre sua sexualidade há alguns meses, que eu finalmente consegui enxergar e me identificar com o que ela dizia._

_Mas mesmo depois de ouvi-la atentamente e me enxergar em seu relato, ainda não possuía coragem o bastante para me assumir e então, continuei vivendo minha vida um da após o outro. Edward e Alice eram os únicos que demonstravam suspeitar que havia algo de diferente em mim, e por isso, depois de muito ponderar sobre o assunto - além do medo constante de deixar algo escapar -, consegui a coragem que precisava para vir aqui e contar ao meu melhor amigo, a quem confiaria mais esse segredo._

_Edward era meio aéreo para várias coisas, mas quanto a mim, ele simplesmente conseguia decifrar meu humor com apenas um olhar; se havia algo de errado, ele sabia antes mesmo que eu pudesse lhe dizer, se algo me entristecia, lá estava ele para me abraçar e dizer que tudo se resolveria no tempo certo, que nenhuma dor ou sofrimento eram permanentes._

_Eu o amava com todas as forças, e esperava que ao entregar-lhe meu segredo mais oculto, ele pudesse me entender e continuar me apoiando da mesma forma._

_Beberiquei meu milkshake de morango, mesmo com o estômago revirado pela ansiedade, e fitei um pontinho preto na mesa pelo que pareceram horas, até que o sininho da lanchonete soou, anunciando a entrada de um novo cliente. Ergui meus olhos rapidamente e encontrei o olhar confuso de Edward, varrendo o estabelecimento a minha procura. Suspirei pesadamente e acenei, chamando sua atenção para onde eu estava. Seu rosto suavizou-se minimamente, mas ainda assim podia ver o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas a medida que ele se aproximava._

_\- Hey! - disse lançando-me um sorriso acolhedor, que fez com que meus olhos imediatamente se enchessem de lágrimas. - O que houve?_

_\- Nada, eu..._

_\- Olha Bella, eu quero saber o que realmente está acontecendo. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa que você não quer me contar, não sei porque, já que eu te contei até mesmo quando prendi o pau brincando com... bem, não vem ao caso. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. - exigiu ainda de pé, cruzando os braços no peito, parecendo muito sério._

_\- É melhor você sentar... - murmurei engolindo o choro idiota._

_\- Tá bom, vai pra lá. - pediu, me empurrando levemente para a outra ponta do banco._

_\- Vai sentar do meu lado?_

_\- Essa conversa pede muito mais que nossas mãos unidas, acho que um abraço seria mais apropriado._

_\- Ai Edward, você não existe... - funguei sentindo as lágrimas pinicarem em meus olhos._

_\- Agora me conte o que está acontecendo. - ordenou, roubando meu milkshake e bebendo um bom gole._

_Suspirei pesadamente, me preparando para uma das conversas mais longas que teria._

_._

_\- Wow. - murmurou ele após me escutar em silêncio, ocasionalmente perguntando alguma coisa. - Eu pensei que você fosse me contar qualquer coisa, sei lá, que assassinou alguém e precisava de ajuda pra esconder o corpo... mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que você me chamaria aqui pra me contar que é bissexual._

_\- Isso... isso é ruim? - perguntei arregalando os olhos em sua direção._

_\- Deveria ser? - perguntou confuso._

_\- Eu não sei? Você não acha isso ruim?_

_\- Por que diabos eu acharia isso ruim? - perguntou franzindo o cenho._

_\- Eu... eu não sei?_

_\- Okay, Bella. Responda-me uma coisa._

_\- O que?_

_\- Você está feliz? Digo, por finalmente ter entendido tudo o que está em seu coração? – perguntou suavemente, me olhando fixamente._

_\- Sim, nunca me senti tão livre de minhas próprias amarras. – respondi sorrindo, fazendo algumas lágrimas acumuladas escorrerem por meu rosto._

_\- Então é o que me importa. Eu amo você do jeito que você é, e se você está feliz, eu também estou. Eu te amaria mesmo que você fosse um dinossauro._

_\- Mas você ama dinossauros! – apontei._

_\- Exatamente. – respondeu com uma piscadela marota. – Mas é sério, Bella. Tá tudo bem, no final das contas, a única coisa que importa é o amor. Amar e ser amado, não importa quem._

_\- Que saco! Eu te amo tanto. Obrigada por me apoiar! – agradeci colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o abraçando._

_\- Eu também te amo horrores, Isabella, e você não precisa me agradecer. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você, isso é o que amigos de verdade fazem. – disse acariciando meus cabelos suavemente._

_Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, quando lembrei-me de algo._

_\- Edward..._

_\- Sim?_

_\- Eu estou com medo._

_\- Eu sei..._

_\- E se meus pais me odiarem? E meus irmãos? Nossos amigos? E se eles pararem de falar comigo? Meu Deus, e a nonna Swan? Eu não suportaria o desprezo deles, Edward... eu... – engasguei em meu choro, sem conseguir terminar minha frase._

_\- Shhhh! Vai ficar tudo bem. Seus pais são as pessoas mais maravilhosas desse mundo, Emmett, Jasper e a nonna Swan te amam demais e as meninas também, o resto que se foda. – disse beijando o topo de minha cabeça._

_\- E se..._

_\- Nada de "e se?". – interrompeu-me com os olhos em chamas. – Isso não vai acontecer._

_\- Mas... e se?_

_\- Eu vou te dar um chute, Isabella. – disse muito sério, mas sabia que ele estava brincando, e isso me fez rir minimamente. – Mas caso isso aconteça, mesmo que eu ache essa possibilidade bastante remota, saiba que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Seja pra te consolar, dar meu ombro pra você chorar, te encher de amores, fugir com você ou te abrigar no meu quarto pelo resto de nossas vidas._

_Um sentimento de gratidão se apoderou de mim, fazendo com que abraçasse Edward com toda a força que podia._

_\- Eu nem sei como te agradecer por isso..._

_\- Se você me agradecer de novo, eu vou comer o pedaço da torta de blueberry que minha mãe deixou na geladeira pra você._

_\- Sua mãe deixou torta pra mim?!_

_\- Minha mãe ama mais você que a mim, não sei qual a surpresa. – bufou fingindo revirar os olhos._

_\- Deixe de ser idiota. – respondi escondendo o riso. – Vamos pagar meu milkshake e ir comer a torta da tia Esme... Já estou salivando só de pensar no gostinho divino dessa obra de arte._

_\- Você vai dividir comigo e você não tem escolha. – decretou enquanto íamos ao caixa._

_\- Não tenha dúvidas._

_[...]_

Depois de deixar Emily no quarto e ligar sua babá eletrônica, decidi que precisava de um bom banho quente para relaxar. As longas horas de voo tinham me deixado exausta. Sem prestar muita atenção ao meu redor, corri até a mala pegando uma toalha e minha necessaire. Tomei um banho demorado, cantarolando algumas músicas de Natal, me sentindo em meu próprio show particular.

Depois de 30 minutos finalizei tudo e sai apenas de toalha, desenrolando-a e colocando na cama depois de me enxugar, me dirigi ao closet sem roupa alguma, afinal este era meu quarto.

No entanto, nada me preparou para a pequena criatura que revirava meu closet com resmungos baixos, organizando algumas peças e jogando outras longe. Assustada com sua invasão e pelo fato de estar completamente nua, não pude evitar o grito que escapou de mim.

\- AHHHHHHHHH! – gritei, tentando puxar alguma coisa para cobrir meu corpo.

\- PORRA BELLA! – o pequeno duende que fuçava em meu armário gritou de volta, virando-se em minha direção com a mão no peito.

\- QUE MERDA, ALICE?!

\- QUER ME MATAR CARALHO?! – perguntou indignada, respirando fundo.

\- Eu que te pergunto!? Que porra você tá fazendo aqui?

\- Ué!? Eu to arrumando seu closet! E você deveria me agradecer, porque sinceramente tem umas roupas aqui da sua mala que nem minha vó teria coragem de usar.

\- E você não considerou que, talvez, eu não fosse gostar disso?

\- Bella, nós somos amigas há anos, você me conhece melhor do que isso.

\- Pensei que sua fase de entrar no quarto dos outros pra arrumar o closet tinha acabado. – resmunguei com um revirar de olhos.

\- Jamais, querida. Posso ser uma rata da informática agora, mas os velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

\- E se eu estivesse fodendo aqui dentro? Você nem bateu!

\- Ai você ia ter que me chamar para um menáge. – brincou sorrindo maliciosa. – Brincadeira. Tia Renée disse que sua cadelinha não viria pro Natal. Não me leve a mal, mas eu ajoelhei e dei graças a Deus.

\- Ah, sim... – murmurei, desviando o olhar. – Mas porra, você poderia ter avisado que estava aqui.

\- Ai, deixa de coisa! Quantas vezes eu não invadi seu quarto quando éramos mais novas.

\- Alice, eu to pelada!? – exclamei indignada, tentando provar que meu ponto estava certo, porque de fato estava.

\- Tudo bem, as mesmas coisas que você tem, eu tenho também. A propósito, amei o piercing no mamilo! – disse olhando para meu peito, que havia escapado do pedaço de pano que me cobria.

\- Alice, TCHAU! – berrei a última parte, tentando me cobrir direito.

\- Ai, eu não posso fazer NADA legal pra você, porque você é uma INGRATA! É isso o que você é. Eu vou embora pra sempre e você nunca mais vai me ver. – passou por mim, resmungando e fazendo seu drama costumeiro. Sem me conter, comecei a rir de sua cara de criança que derrubou o sorvete depois de duas lambidas.

\- Deixa de coisa, você sabe que eu te amo. – argumentei, recebendo seu dedo do meio em troca.

\- Vou ver a Emily que é a única digna de meu amor nesta família, COM LICENÇA. – disse saindo e batendo a porta com força.

Me joguei em minha cama, gargalhando alto de sua loucura. Alice era maluca, me deixava de cabelos em pé – e as vezes muito puta –, mas eu não conseguia ficar brava com ela por mais de cinco minutos. Fui até meu closet quase organizado, graças a maníaca das roupas, e apanhei meu suéter natalino, uma calça e minhas botas quentinhas.

Desci para a sala de jantar, onde minha família já estava reunida, apenas esperando o jantar ser servido. Os Cullen, com exceção de Edward, também estavam em casa e um sorriso gigantesco se abriu em meu rosto ao ver quase todos que amava reunidos, confraternizando em meio a brincadeiras e gargalhadas.

Suspirei, tentando conter minhas lágrimas ao pensar no quanto eu era grata por ter tantas pessoas queridas ao meu lado.

\- Titia! – Emily gritou empolgada, saltitando em minha direção e se jogando em meus braços – me perguntava de onde ela tirava tanta energia – chamando a atenção de todos para mim. Cumprimentei a todos com muitos beijos e abraços de urso, que renderam lágrimas e gritos empolgados.

Jasper não conseguia me soltar e eu estava agarrada a ele, como um bicho preguiça se agarra a uma árvore para dormir. Não via meu irmão há meses, estava morrendo de saudades de seus abraços reconfortantes e de seus sábios conselhos, que sempre vinham acompanhados de frases de personagens de RPG. Ainda conversei um pouco com Carlisle e Esme, que queriam saber tudo sobre minha vida em New York, desde meu trabalho aos passeios que fazia pela cidade, fazendo com que eles se lembrassem de quando moraram em NY há alguns anos e compartilhássemos experiências diferentes e cômicas sobre os mesmos lugares.

Depois de algum tempo, minha mãe nos chamou para jantar e, como sempre, havia um farto banquete disposto a mesa. Sentarmo-nos e continuamos a tagarelar enquanto nos servíamos. Emily estava ao meu lado comendo suas almôndegas e se lambuzando com o purê de batata – sua comida favorita –, sempre atenta a tudo que dizíamos, fazia nossa diversão com suas perguntas inocentes sobre assuntos sérios e constrangedores.

\- Que pena que James não passará o Natal conosco, não é, querida? – comentou Esme com seu sorriso maternal. – Espero que ele possa vir ao menos para o ano novo.

\- Tá repreendido, Jesus. – disse Alice tossindo e fazendo cara de paisagem.

\- Alice! – Carlisle murmurou, lançando lhe um olhar reprovador.

\- Não, tio... Tudo bem. Na verdade, bem, eu não pretendia contar isso agora, mas James e eu terminamos. Então ele não estará conosco nem no natal e muito menos no ano novo. – respondi tranquilamente, sentindo-me leve depois de muito tempo.

E então, fez-se silêncio no céu.

Todos pararam o que faziam e as conversas paralelas cessaram. Garfos suspensos no ar, taças erguidas a caminho dos lábios e até mesmo o mastigar ruidoso de Charlie cessou. A surpresa e o choque estavam estampados no rosto de cada um dos presentes – Alice tinha até mesmo a boca aberta em um perfeito "O".

\- _EBA!_ – Emily comemorou, agitando seus bracinhos e tirando todos do modo estátua. – _AGOLA DINDA VAI NAMOLA O DINDO!_

* * *

**N/A: E então? O que acharam do primeiro capítulo?**

**Espero que tenham curtido e, fé em Deus, o próximo sai logo logo!**

**Beijos.**

**Bri.**


	2. 22 de Dezembro de 2017 - Part I

**N/A: Oláaaaaa! Depois de milênios olha quem voltou!? Pois é, eu mesma!**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO (no final do mês rs)!**

**Pois muito que bem, cá estou eu, com o 2º capítulo dessa short-fic! MTF é meu bebêzinho e escrever esse capítulo foi muito bom! Então espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!**

**Muito obrigada a quem comentou! Todo o meu amor a vocês!**

**E também agradeço às melhores betas do mundo: Madu e Karol, vocês são TUDO pra mim!**

**Então bora lá e boa leitura!**

* * *

"I belong with you, you belong with me

You're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me

You're my sweet..."

Ho Hey - The Lumineers

.

**22 de Dezembro de 2017 - Part I**

**3 dias para o Natal, 2 dias para a Véspera de Natal.**

POV Bella Swan

Fechei os olhos jogando-me em minha velha cama de solteiro, que agora era pequena demais para a pessoa espaçosa que havia me tornado, e relembrei os recentes acontecimentos do jantar, rindo comigo mesma das reações de minha família sobre o que seria um dos assuntos mais comentados do Natal: minha solteirice e meu par de chifres.

Por mais trágica que fosse a situação, após toda a cena do aeroporto, eu não conseguia sentir absolutamente nada. Nem tristeza, nem alegria, nem arrependimento. Absolutamente nada. Era como se estivesse anestesiada e não pudesse sentir dor, ou qualquer outra coisa. Um ciclo de minha vida havia sido quebrado e eu não conseguia sentir nada, isso era frustrante.

Minha família ficou preocupada com isso, temendo que algo me induzisse a fazer alguma besteira. Mas eu não era uma tola, afinal, nem mesmo amava James. O que tínhamos durou? Sim, mas não foi tão significativo que me fizesse querer deitar em minha cama e chorar até o nascer do dia – como foi quando Sabina e eu terminamos, ou quando Edward e eu nos despedimos antes dele embarcar para Londres.

Não era a mesma coisa e jamais seria, porque mesmo namorando James há 2 anos, ele não havia marcado a minha vida. É curioso isso, porque existem pessoas que marcam a nossa vida e outras, no entanto, apenas passam por ela, e quando partem, não deixam resquício algum de saudade... é como se elas nunca houvessem existido.

Abri os olhos, fitando o teto com uma porção de estrelas que brilhavam no escuro – obra de meu eu adolescente – e me deixei levar pelo saudosismo de rever todos aqueles que amava. Eu havia sentido falta de casa. Apesar de amar New York e morar lá há 5 anos, mesmo depois da faculdade, quando decidi fincar raízes na cidade que nunca dorme, não havia nada como voltar às minhas origens. Quando me mudei – com Rosalie a tiracolo para cursar Química –, era apenas uma caloura em Columbia. Jovem, cheia de sonhos e ambições, completamente apaixonada pela idealização de ser universitária. Pena. Cedo demais minhas idealizações caíram por terra e eu descobri que a universidade tem duas funções primordiais: desgraçar a sua cabeça e te fazer passar ódio, tanto ódio que você seria capaz de cometer um assassinato.

Durante os 4 anos de curso, Rose e eu dividimos um apartamento grande o bastante para nós duas e que ficava a poucos minutos de Columbia e do transporte público. Isso durou até nosso penúltimo ano de universidade, quando Emmett, pediu sua mão em casamento. Dois meses depois, eu era arrastada para um casamento maluco em Las Vegas, do qual Alice, Jasper e Edward participaram via Skype.

Mas o ponto é: eu adorava a atmosfera nova-iorquina. Mesmo com o tráfego infernal que existia absolutamente em QUALQUER dia da semana, ou os nova-iorquinos mal-educados, que tinham um ego maior que minha conta bancária. Eu amava morar nesta cidade que muitos acham intimidadora, amava seus mistérios e sua magia; principalmente por ser uma garota que, até os 19 anos, vivia em uma cidade pequena – limitando-me a ir às cidades vizinhas de Forks - então, acredito que estou no direito de fanficar sobre as virtudes e prazeres de morar em NYC.

Porém, como em toda mudança - principalmente para um lugar novo e distante - tive dificuldades para me adaptar a uma rotina sem meus pais e amigos. Não era a mesma coisa. Eu sentia falta de cada mínimo detalhe, até mesmo das brincadeiras irritantes de Emmett e Jasper. A distância me castigava e os primeiros meses foram os piores. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ligava para casa, apenas para ficar horas a fio chorando de saudades nos ouvidos de minha mãe, ou ouvindo as palavras de consolo e encorajamento de meu pai.

Apesar de ter Rosalie ao meu lado e encontrarmos conforto uma na outra – estreitando ainda mais o nosso laço de amizade -, mesmo com tantos amigos e pessoas ao meu redor, me sentia constantemente sozinha em meio aos "tubarões" da vida adulta. O medo e a insegurança, me assolavam e nesses momentos, tudo o que eu mais queria era largar tudo e voltar para a minha pequena cidade chuvosa, para me esconder debaixo da saia de Renée. Às vezes, quando tudo era demais, me enrolava em meu antigo edredom da Barbie, agarrava Lu – o ursinho de pelúcia que ganhei de meu melhor amigo muitos anos atrás – e deitava no sofá, para uma longa maratona de filmes da Disney.

Eu sabia que, mesmo que essa "transição" fosse dura, ela era necessária. Precisava seguir meus sonhos, deixar meus pais, cortar o cordão umbilical e bater asas para encontrar meu lugar no mundo. É engraçado isso, porque quando a gente cresce, sempre quer voltar pro início... A verdade, se você quer saber, é que a gente nunca sabe muito bem o que quer...

Então, mesmo com as aventuras e desventuras da vida adulta, bati asas pra longe do frio e verde de minha cidade natal; para ser mais exata, meus irmãos e eu voamos para longe quase ao mesmo tempo, se não fosse por Emm e Jasper serem mais velhos e terem se formado 2 anos antes do resto de nós, partindo cada um para suas novas vidas – Emmett em Seattle, cursando Psicologia, e Jasper em Massachusetts, para seu tão sonhado curso de Ciências da Computação.

A partida dos dois abalou bastante o nosso grupo - "Os 6 mosqueteiros", como Emm nos apelidara - principalmente Rosalie e Alice, que sentiam saudades dos parceiros. Edward e eu tentávamos ajudá-las, mas nem sempre era o bastante. Foram muitos momentos melancólicos até que, finalmente, o fim do High School se aproximava e logo mudaríamos nossos status de "estudantes" para "desempregados". Tínhamos escolhas a fazer e o tempo nos apertava cada dia mais.

De nós 4, Alice era a única com destino certo – o que não era uma grande surpresa, afinal ela sempre fora a mais decidida do grupo - iria para o MIT e moraria junto com Jasper. Rosalie estava dividida entre ir para Seattle ficar com Emm, ou mudar-se para NY e estudar na mesma universidade que sua mãe – que era seu sonho de infância.

O grande problema da equação estava entre Edward e eu. Queríamos honrar uma promessa feita há muitos anos atrás, na sala de estar de minha casa, em meio a flores e chocolates. Não queríamos nos separar. Tínhamos um impasse. Não queria me distanciar dele e vice-versa. Éramos companheiros, confidentes e parceiros para todas as horas. Como eu iria sobreviver sem o meu Edward?

Eu simplesmente não podia abrir mão de tê-lo comigo, nós éramos almas gêmeas. Sim, almas gêmeas. Mas não essas de filmes com um viés romântico. Não. Embora não pudesse mentir e dizer que nunca enxerguei Edward com outros olhos, ou mesmo me imaginei ao seu lado para toda a vida, mas eu simplesmente não poderia estragar o que tínhamos por algo tão inseguro e instável. Eu não podia perdê-lo. Não iria trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. Não dava.

Então, seguíamos nossa própria filosofia de almas gêmeas: "Existe o amor da nossa vida e nossa alma gêmea". Edward definitivamente era a minha e, por isso criamos que não poderíamos jamais nos separar – ledo e doce engano.

Sentei em minha cama, voltando por um momento à realidade, e apanhei a moldura amarela que estava em meu criado mudo, adornando uma foto nossa. Tínhamos tanto tempo naquela época... ou melhor, isso era o que pensávamos, até o dia em que fomos agraciados – ou amaldiçoados, dependendo do ponto de vista – com nossas primeiras cartas de admissões.

_[...]_

_**13 de Abril de 2012**_

_Forks, WA_

_Havia acabado de chegar da escola e estava definitivamente puta. Tinha acabado de brigar com Sabina, porque ela simplesmente não conseguia entender o quanto seu comportamento estava me magoando, principalmente com relação ao meu melhor amigo. Revirei os olhos, lembrando-me de suas paranoias infundadas e me joguei no sofá, largando a mochila no chão e fechando os olhos, desejando que todos os meus problemas simplesmente desaparecessem._

_Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas refletindo sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Até ouvir Charlie, meu pai, chegando à sala de estar com seu caminhar arrastado e desajeitado, como se estivesse andando com uma pistola na cintura. Espere! Ele realmente tem uma. Te peguei._

_— Oh! Hey Bells! Nem vi que tinha chegado. – comentou em algum lugar próximo a mim. Abri meus olhos e sentei-me, tirando os pés do estofado e fitando-o sentado à sua poltrona habitual._

_— Oi, pai. – respondi, ainda desanimada, sorrindo minimamente_

_— Oh, oh... – repreendeu meu desânimo carinhosamente. – O que está pegando? É assim que vocês jovens falam? – perguntou abocanhando um sanduíche enorme, fazendo-me automaticamente sorrir com sinceridade._

_— Não é nada demais... Só alguns problemas com Biologia. – dei de ombros, optando por omitir a verdade, e não era uma mentira, afinal... Eu realmente estava com problemas em Biologia._

_— Bem, acredito que tenho algo que vá te animar. – comentou balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, me fazendo rir com vontade quando seu bigode proeminente se remexeu no processo._

_— O que é?! – perguntei ansiosa, infelizmente eu era um bichinho da curiosidade que não podia ser refreado._

_— Chegaram umas cartas... – comentou distraidamente, como se não fosse nada importante._

_Franzi o cenho por um momento, apenas para arregalar os olhos em seguida e começar a gritar histericamente pela casa._

_— EU NÃO ACREDITO! – berrei ainda descrente, mas quicando em meu lugar, pronta para correr até a correspondência. – ONDE ESTÁ?_

_— Em cima da bancada na cozi... Vá com calma garota! – repreendeu-me, depois que sai correndo no meio de sua frase._

_— PORRA! – gritei de dor ao bater o dedinho na quina da porta, em minha falha tentativa de chegar à cozinha._

_— DINHEIRO NO POTE! – ouvi a voz de Renée gritar de algum lugar na casa, fazendo-me revirar os olhos e continuar minha saga._

_Cheguei à cozinha ofegante, tropeçando em meus próprios pés, e apanhei os quatro envelopes que havia em cima da bancada de mármore, passei por todas as cartas até que o logo de Stanford em uma delas me chamou a atenção. Sem mais delongas, saí pela porta dos fundos com pressa - tanta que quase atropelei minha gata no processo -, e corri até rumo a residência dos Cullen, como se minha vida dependesse disso._

_— EDWARD! EDWARD! – gritei no momento que meus pés tocaram seu gramado._

_Voei em direção à entrada de sua casa, mas antes que pudesse bater, a porta se abriu num rompante, fazendo-me cair em cima de um corpo masculino que, felizmente, conseguiu me segurar, evitando que ambos viessem ao chão. Levantei minha cabeça, vendo que o corpo era de Edward e que ele havia me segurado. Corei violentamente em seus braços fortes. "Quando foi que ele ganhou esses músculos?", perguntei-me, apalpando sutilmente seu braço e mordendo meu lábio inferior._

_Balancei a cabeça, "Que diabos?", em que eu estava pensando? Soltei-me de seu aperto, sentindo a intensidade de seu olhar sobre mim e finalmente encarei seu rosto, assustando-me um pouco com o brilho estranho que havia em seus olhos. Inspirei profundamente, buscando o ar que me faltava, e lhe ofereci um sorriso sincero que imediatamente foi correspondido com o mais belo sorriso torto de todo o mundo. Ele sabia como deixar uma mulher de pernas bambas, mas eu não era qualquer mulher. Eu era a sua Bella._

_— Oi! – cumprimentei rindo minimamente. – Desculpe, ia bater na porta, mas você saiu tão rápido que..._

_— Sim! Porque eu precisava muito te contar uma coisa._

_— Eu também! – exclamei sem esconder minha excitação._

_— As cartas chegaram! – sussurrou empolgado agarrando minhas mãos nas suas, como quem conta um segredo querendo gritá-lo ao mundo._

_— AS CARTAS CHEGARAM! – gritei em resposta, me lançando em seus braços para que ele me pegasse em seu colo, e ele assim o fez._

_— AS CARTAS CHEGARAM, PORRAAAA! – gritou de volta, correndo comigo em seu colo até a entrada de casa e nos girando._

_— EDWAAAAARD! – protestei e ri ao mesmo tempo, enquanto gritávamos como dois malucos, tamanha felicidade que sentíamos. Eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado batendo contra meu peito, sua felicidade irradiava e me contagiava, fazendo com que eu tivesse vontade de berrar ao mundo tudo o que estava sentindo, mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse bem o que sentir._

_Aproveitei o momento e inclinei minha cabeça, deitando-a no vão de seu pescoço quando ele parou de girar. Sentia-me tonta e um pouco enjoada, mas feliz... imensamente feliz._

_— Acho que vou vomitar meu almoço. – pude ouvi-lo reclamar, mas estava distraída demais para conseguir prestar atenção em outra coisa que não seu cheiro inebriante. Seu perfume amadeirado invadiu minhas narinas, e era simplesmente delicioso, me sentia levemente "embriagada de Edward" por um momento._

_— Desde quando você cheira tão bem assim? – perguntei fungando em seu pescoço, ainda tonta._

_— O que? – perguntou rindo, depois de uma pausa. – De que diabos você está falando?_

_— Nada não. – murmurei, cheirando-o mais uma vez e me afastando para olhá-lo nos olhos, onde encontrei um misto de confusão e esperança, que me fez franzir o cenho em confusão. – E não vamos abrir as cartas? De onde é a sua?_

_— O que? Oh! Sim. Cartas. Vamos abri-las! A minha é de Stanford. – disse, se embaralhando todo nas próprias palavras._

_— CARALHO A MINHA TAMBÉM!_

_— Vem, vamos pro meu quarto AGORA! - disse empolgado, pronto para me carregar casa a dentro._

_— Oh, Edward! O que sua mãe vai pensar de mim indo para o seu quarto assim? – perguntei zombeteira, descendo de seu colo._

_— Bem, você já passou muitas noites nele, acho que ela já está acostumada. – zombou, cutucando minha costela e fazendo-me cócegas. – Anda logo! Quero saber se Stanford vai receber essa sua bunda branca._

_— Ei! – protestei cruzando os braços e semicerrando os olhos em sua direção._

_— Arraste sua bela bunda branca pra cá, Swan! Temos algumas cartas para abrir. – disse estendendo a mão para mim e eu a peguei, sentindo o calor de sua palma na minha._

_— Minha bunda é bela, mas não é TÃO branca assim. – resmunguei enquanto subíamos seu quarto, adentrando-o rapidamente._

_— Era branca da última vez que checamos. – respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente, fazendo-me revirar os olhos e bufar. – Estou brincando, bobinha. – disse apertando meu nariz e mexendo-o minimamente com carinho._

_— Patético. – resmunguei lambendo uma parte de sua mão._

_— Eca! – reclamou, afastando a mão e olhando-me incrédulo. – Guarde sua língua pra você, vai saber por onde você anda passando ela..._

_— Nos mesmos lugares que você. – respondi com um dar de ombros e um sorriso sapeca, fazendo Edward rir alto._

_— Você não vale um dólar._

_— E você me ama mesmo assim. – respondi petulante, me jogando em sua cama gigante de casal. Edward teve a mesma ideia, mas jogou-se por cima de mim, fazendo nossas pernas se embolarem umas nas outras._

_— Pior que amo mesmo... – respondeu com um lindo sorriso, estendendo a mão para acariciar minha bochecha._

_Eu estava em meu lugar favorito no mundo. Todas as preocupações e anseios estavam esquecidas por um momento, até mesmo as cartas que definiriam nosso futuro haviam sido esquecidas. Era sempre assim com Edward, ele tinha essa áurea, esse dom de conseguir colorir minha vida cinzenta. Eu o amava. Ele era meu melhor amigo. O meu Edward._

_[...]_

Infelizmente, Edward e eu não fomos para a mesma universidade.

O destino quis nos separar e tomamos rumos distintos. Ficamos cada vez mais distantes um do outro, principalmente com um oceano e vários quilômetros de distância entre nós. A internet até que nos ajudava nessa coisa toda, mas já não nos falávamos com tanta frequência. No entanto, éramos do tipo que mesmo depois de semanas sem uma mensagem, quando conversávamos era como se nada houvesse mudado. Nossa amizade continuava intacta a cada nova chamada de vídeo e isso me consolava. Nossos encontros se limitaram ao Natal e Ano Novo, mas tudo era sempre perfeito e por isso as festas de fim de ano tinham um significado especial.

Mas tudo começou a mudar no meio do 2° ano de universidade, quando Edward finalmente começou a namorar com uma caloura do curso de Direito, Irina Denali – uma modelo inglesa requintada e da alta sociedade. Não me leve a mal, eu não tinha absolutamente NADA contra ela. Muito pelo contrário, Irina era o modelo, o padrão, a mulher perfeita que qualquer homem desejaria ter ao seu lado e era exatamente esse o problema. Perfeita demais. Tão perfeita que seria impossível encontrar uma imperfeição por baixo de tantas camadas de doçura, sorrisos e gentileza. Isso era suspeito demais e pode me chamar de paranoica, mas quem plantou essa ideia em minha cabeça fora a própria irmã de Edward.

Alice Cullen é o que poderíamos chamar de "força incontrolável da natureza" e, não bastasse isso, tinha uma espécie de "sexto sentido sobrenatural" que raramente falhava. Então, quando suas suspeitas sobre sua nova cunhada começaram, Alice enlouqueceu Edward, fazendo com que as brigas entre os dois acontecessem com mais frequência que o habitual. Ela, no entanto, não desistiu de procurar o que tanto lhe incomodava sobre a Denali. Porém para a surpresa de todos, quem descobrira o monstrinho de Irina não fora minha amiga, mas sim eu.

Era um podre. Uma coisa feia escondida debaixo do tapete de sua vida milimetricamente moldada. Algo que nem em um milhão de anos nossas famílias aceitariam.

Preconceito.

Irina Denali era uma fodida preconceituosa do caralho.

Sim, era esse o defeito da namorada de meu amigo e bem, aparentemente seu problema era especificamente comigo por dois motivos:

O fato de que Edward e eu éramos extremamente conectados, sempre funcionando em sintonia e cumplicidade;

Minha orientação sexual.

Digamos que Irina tinha problemas para aceitar que seu noivo e a família dele, estivessem ligados a uma família em que houvesse "alguém como eu", principalmente porque Edward e eu éramos próximos demais, fazendo com que ela tivesse que conviver e ouvir sobre mim constantemente.

Foram palavras horríveis e insultos intermináveis, tudo por causa do ciúme desenfreado que ela tinha de nossa amizade, mas que escondia perfeitamente de Edward. Isso resultou em minha mão enfiada no meio de sua cara, uma "inocente" Irina fazendo-se de vítima e meu melhor amigo fodidamente puto comigo – tudo isso em plena festa de 50 anos de Esme.

Minha amizade com Edward, que já não era a mesma, foi ruindo aos poucos nos 3 meses que se seguiram ao ocorrido. Paramos de nos comunicar e os segredos que, outrora, eram compartilhados, ficaram guardados. Tudo piorou consideravelmente quando a própria Irina respondia as poucas mensagens que mandava a ele, dizendo que ele estava ocupado e mais tarde falava comigo, o que raramente acontecia. Era como se ele desaparecesse cada vez mais, distanciando-se de mim e de sua família, bem, de Alice e Rosalie pra ser específica, já que elas estavam completamente do meu lado.

Alice por um bom tempo defendeu a ideia de contarmos a ele tudo o que havia acontecido, no entanto, preferi não o fazer. Tinha medo de estragar sua felicidade, mesmo que isso significasse ter que guardar a mágoa e a saudade dentro de mim; mas mesmo assim, prometi a ela que, se acontecesse novamente, eu lhe contaria.

Não aconteceu.

Não contei.

Irina havia conseguido o que queria, me afastar de Edward. Ainda nos falávamos ocasionalmente, não era a mesma coisa, mas era alguma coisa e eu não estava disposta a deixar aquela louca tomar isso de mim. Então, nos eventos familiares que se seguiram, eu apenas me distanciava e cumprimentava-os educadamente, evitando a todo custo estar próxima do casal ou ficar sozinha no mesmo cômodo que a loira. Alice me ajudava com isso, sempre livrando minha barra e me puxando para junto dela e Rose. Elas eram ótimas amigas, e mesmo sendo contra minhas escolhas, sabiam respeitar meus pedidos.

_[...]_

_**11 de Julho de 2013 - Aniversário de Esme**_

_Forks, WA_

_— Olha, o feminismo que me desculpe, mas EU VOU FURAR ESSA FUDIDA! – Rosalie gritou a última parte, levantando-se furiosa e marchando até a porta do quarto de hóspedes que Esme havia me designado._

_— Rosalie! – repreendi seu comportamento com um olhar, mas não foi suficiente. Ela era Rosalie Hale acima de tudo, o furacão e a fúria em pessoa. Se não fosse amiga de Rose, desejaria apenas nunca cruzar seu caminho. – Alice! Não a deixe sair!_

_— Ah, Bella... Eu mesma queria descer a mão na cara daquela vagabunda._

_— Alice... – soltei um suspiro pesado antes de me jogar na cama e continuar. – Por favor, me escutem. – supliquei, principalmente para Rose, que me olhava com os olhos em chamas, pronta para assassinar seu alvo._

_— Me dê um bom motivo para não descer a porrada nessa filha da puta preconceituosa, Isabella. – disse apertando o nariz entre os dedos._

_— É aniversário de Esme. Edward acabou de chegar de surpresa. Devemos respeitar a data. O dia de hoje é tão importante, Esme ficaria arrasada com uma briga maior do que a que eu já causei. – respondi, colocando a mão em meu rosto corado de vergonha e molhado por lágrimas de raiva._

_— Foda-se essa merda toda! Esme vai me dar razão quando souber o que sua "norinha" fez, até porque está mais do que na cara que ela não gosta dessa piranha, só a atura porque Edward é cego o bastante pra não enxergar a cobra que está em sua cama. – disse a loira com os olhos azuis em fendas, aquele olhar seria capaz de matar se possível._

_— Isso é impossível. Esme gosta de todo mundo. – respondi revirando os olhos. Esme Cullen era a pessoa mais calma e amigável do mundo, era impossível existir alguém que ela odiasse, ouso dizer que essa palavra nem mesmo existe em seu vocabulário._

_— Há controvérsias. – tossiu Alice, deixando-me boquiaberta._

_— Mentira!? Quem?_

_— Aquela Pa..._

_— Bella, não mude o foco. – uma Rosalie impaciente interrompeu._

_— Eu não quero mais confusões sobre esse assunto, por favor... - implorei._

_— Bella, isso não está certo. – Alice respondeu entredentes._

_— A minha vida inteira eu tive que passar por isso, Allie. Não que isso justifique o comportamento dela, ela é uma vaca preconceituosa, mas sabe... – dei de ombros. – Foda-se. Eu estou bem comigo mesma. Eu sei quem eu sou e amo quem eu sou. Não é mais um comentário preconceituoso que vai me derrubar. Já sofri tanto com isso no passado quando me assumi, que hoje isso é irrelevante pra mim. Então, foda-se! Eu sou uma mulher forte, ouça-me rugir!_

_— Disso eu sei, Bells... e temos muito orgulho de você! - começou Alice. - Mas vamos deixar o Edward se envolver com alguém assim? Logo ele que sempre lutou pela justiça e igualdade... – disse Alice bufando, completamente indignada, cruzando seus pequenos bracinhos sobre o peito._

_— Eu não me sinto confortável para compartilhar isso com ele agora, será que vocês podem, POR FAVOR, respeitar isso? – perguntei, cansada de tantas voltas. Tudo o que eu queria era tomar uma longa ducha, deitar em meu travesseiro e dormir até o Sol nascer. - Não sei nem se ele vai querer olhar na minha cara..._

_— Bella... – Allie tentou insistir, mas algo em meu olhar a fizera desistir. Rose suspirou pesadamente e veio em minha direção, pousou seus lábios em minha testa, deixando um beijo suave ali._

_— Tudo bem, Bells. Vamos respeitar sua decisão. – disse com um sorriso pequeno. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu quero furar essa fudida com a minha navalha. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Tentei manter-me séria, mas foi inevitável não cair na gargalhada, sendo seguida por Alice que ria escandalosamente._

_— Vocês são loucas! – disse entre risos. – Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês... obrigada._

_— Não precisa agradecer, Bê. – disse Alice com um dar de ombros e pude ver Rose concordando com a cabeça. – That's what friends are suppose to do, oh yeah! - cantarolou, nos puxando para um abraço triplo._

_[...]_

Sai de meus devaneios com Queen tocando aos quatro ventos à uma da manhã e saltei da cama em busca de meu celular, que estava perdido em algum lugar da bagunça que havia feito após o jantar.

— Merda! - praguejei jogando algumas roupas longe, tentando encontrar minha bolsa, antes que _Don't Stop Me Now_ acordasse toda a família. O encontrei depois de muitas peças atiradas pelo quarto, era Edward. Só podia ser ele, afinal.

— Merda, Cullen. Sua ligação quase custou o sono de Emily. - sussurrei sentando-me na cama.

— Por que você tá sussurrando? - perguntou e pude ouvir o tom de riso.

— Casa de madeira lembra? Eles escutam tudo. - revirei os olhos, sorrindo como uma perfeita idiota ao ouvir sua voz. Era sempre assim. Acho que sempre seria assim... Esse amor platônico e adolescente por meu melhor amigo.

Mas seria apenas isso. Amizade.

Qualquer coisa além disso era impossível... Nunca aconteceria. Edward era apenas meu melhor amigo e eu a dele. Éramos como irmãos e eu tinha certeza que ele jamais me viu ou me veria dessa maneira. Nos conhecemos desde sempre, crescemos juntos – comemos bolos de terra juntos e fomos para a emergência juntos e...

— BELLA?!

— O QUE? Digo, porra Edward! - resmunguei, depois de gritar com o susto de ter sido tirada de meus devaneios.

— Tá no mundo da Lua? Estou te perguntando um tempão e você não responde.

— Desculpe, dei uma viajada. O que você disse? - perguntei passando a mão por meus cabelos, hábito adquirido com o próprio Edward.

— Estou fazendo conexão em Virgínia agora, só mais algumas horas antes de nos encontrarmos. - declarou excitado com a constatação desse fato. - Queria saber se você não prefere mesmo que eu pegue Uber, ou um táxi até Forks. Não é perigoso você dirigir até Seattle essas horas da noite? - indagou preocupado.

— Claro que não! Eu nem estou com sono. - menti depois de coçar o olho. Eu estava cansada, mas não tanto.

— Bella...

— É sério! - assegurei. - Eu quero te pegar.

— Eu sempre soube que você queria meu corpo nu... - brincou, fazendo-me perceber o duplo sentido em minha frase.

— Não desse jeito, seu idiota. - respondi rindo, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. - Mas se você quiser, eu quero. - brinquei de volta, fingindo que não havia um fundo de verdade no que dizia.

— Vamos ajustar isso quando eu chegar. - respondeu rindo. Merda, seu riso era tão gostoso... - Bem, então vejo você no aeroporto daqui...

— Três horas. - respondi prontamente. Havia calculado cada minuto para encontrá-lo, não podia me conter de ansiedade. - Mal vejo a hora de te ver. - confessei com um suspiro pesado.

— Nem eu. Você não imagina o quanto. - respondeu com intensidade. - Já estão chamando meu voo. Vou ter que desligar, mas te mando mensagem. Não olhe enquanto dirige.

— Sim, senhor. - respondi revirando os olhos. - Vou me trocar e pegar o carro, nos vemos em algumas horas.

— Vou contar os minutos. Amo você, Bell.

— Também te amo, Edu.

Desligamos e deitei em minha cama por alguns segundos, sentindo um frio na barriga revirar meu jantar. Eu mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo, a saudade em meu peito era gigantesca, assim como a ansiedade de saber que nos veríamos em apenas algumas horas.

Podíamos ter seguido por caminhos diferentes, mas no final, sempre voltávamos para casa. Não importava se tivéssemos um oceano ou milhares de quilômetros entre nós. No final, sempre voltávamos ao começo de tudo.

Nosso começo, meio e fim. _Forks_.


End file.
